1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock apparatus, more particularly to a lock apparatus which is suited for a wide range of applications, which has a relatively long service life, and which can provide a good anti-theft effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lock apparatus includes a lock shell, a lock core unit received in the lock shell and having a key hole, a plurality of tumbler pins mounted on an inner surface of the lock shell, and a plurality of biasing springs for biasing the tumbler pins to extend into the key hole so as to prevent rotation of the lock core unit relative to the lock shell, thereby placing the lock core unit in a locking position. When a correct key is inserted into the key hole, the tumbler pins are pushed by key bit projections and key bit grooves on the key to disengage the lock core unit, thereby permitting rotation of the lock core unit relative to the lock shell to place the lock core unit in an unlocking position. The conventional lock apparatus suffers from the following disadvantages:
1. The tumbler pins are biased by spring members when the lock apparatus is in the locking position. When a strong acid is poured by a thief into the key hole to seriously corrode and damage the spring members, the lock apparatus will cease to work. Thus, the lock apparatus provides a relatively poor anti-theft effect. PA1 2. Since no cover means is provided for covering the key hole after the key is removed from the key hole, components of the lock apparatus are easily corroded and damaged due to the entry of dust and moisture into the key hole, thereby shortening the service life of the lock apparatus. PA1 3. The lock apparatus is usually designed for a certain type of lock and is not suited for a wide range of applications.